woaafandomcom-20200215-history
Mimic
'Mimics' Mimics are pretty much blue mages. The Mimic Quick Build You can make a vagabond quickly by following these suggestions. First, make Wisdom your highest score, followed by Dexterity or Constitution. Second, choose the Folk Hero background. 'Class Features' As a mimic, you gain the following class features. HIT POINTS: Hit Dice: 1d8 per mimic level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per mimic level after 1st PROFICIENCIES: Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons, blowguns, nets, whips Tools: Calligrapher's supplies Saving Throws: Strength, Wisdom Skills: Choose two from Animal Handling, Arcana, Athletics, Medicine, Nature, Perception, Religion, and Survival EQUIPMENT: You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background. * (a) two daggers or (b) any simple weapon or © a whip * (a) a shortbow and 20 arrows or (b) 10 darts * (a) a dungeoneer's pack or © an explorer's pack * Leather, a monster logbook, and calligrapher's supplies Monstrous Magic At 1st level, you have the ability to mimic the types of abilities that monsters use. This extremely rare and powerful form of magic is a challenge to wield, but can be rewarding in the long run. Monstrous magic uses special rules that other types of magic do not. Characters who multiclass with the mimic do not count mimic spell slots as normal spell slots, and must track them separately, since there is no crossover between normal casters and mimics. Monstrous magic also requires no components unless the ability says otherwise. Cantrips: At 1st level, you know three cantrips of your choice from the list below. You learn additional mimic cantrips of your choice at 4th and 10th level. Mimic Cantrips: acid splash, blade ward, chill touch, dancing lights, fire bolt, frostbite, gust, light, lightning lure, mold earth, poison spray, ray of frost, resistance, shocking grasp, thaumaturgy, thorn whip, thunderclap Spell Slots: The Mimic table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your monstrous magic spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these mimic spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. For example, if you know the 1st-level spell chimera's fire breath and have a 1st-level and a 2nd-level spell slot available, you can cast chimera's fire breath using either slot. Learning a Spell and Spells Known: In most cases, simply witnessing a monster using an ability is enough to add it to your list of spells known. You can then immediately start using the ability by casting it as a spell. At 1st level, you know three monstrous magic spells of your choice from the spell list below. There's no limit to the number of monstrous magic spells you can learn, but each spell you know must be of a level for which you have spell slots. You learn an additional spell from the list below at 5th, 9th, 13th, and 17th level, in addition to any you learn by observation. Ability Restrictions and Levels: Monster abilities can only be copied if they're activated as an action, a bonus action, or a reaction. Passive monster abilities cannot be learned. Most legendary actions also can't be learned, and in the event that they are, they're considered to be activated with an action. Lair actions can never be copied. Actual spells that monsters use can never be copied, although some abilities that closely resemble spells may still be viable. Many monster abilities require specific types of anatomy or other physical requirements, such as a special bite attack. In many cases these abilities can still be copied, and magic allows them to work. If an ability first requires a melee weapon attack, casting the spell requires you to first land a weapon attack against the creature using whatever weapon you are wielding. If the attack lands, the rest of the effect takes place. Anatomy may still limit the usefulness of some abilities. You're always still limited to your reach for a physical ability, and an ability like swallow whole may only work on tiny creatures because of your size. Most monstrous magic abilities start as a level 1 spell and can be cast in higher level spell slots for added damage or healing. The damage that any spell does is determined by the spell slot level, and its attack rolls or save DCs are determined by your ability scores. For example, ancient blue dragon's lightning breath is normally a DC 23 Dexterity save and deals 16d10 lightning damage. A level 5 mimic casting the spell out of a level 3 spell slot would instead deal 6d6 lightning damage, and the DC would be based on the mimic's Wisdom and proficiency bonus. For all monstrous magic spells, use the following chart to determine its damage or how much it can heal. Use these same numbers regardless of whether or not the attack is single target or an area of effect. In this chart, "continuous damage" means any damage that's applied over multiple rounds, whether it's from an area effect or because the spell deals damage each round while it's being concentrated on. Some monster abilities don't deal damage, and some abilities which do deal damage may have such powerful secondary effects that they aren't suitable for a 1st level spell. It's always up to the DM to determine the relative strength of a monstrous magic ability, and as such, certain abilities may have a minimum spell level requirement. As a general rule, if unsure of how powerful an ability is, divide a creature's CR by 2 to help assign the ability a spell level. Lastly, it's important to remember that some monster abilities may be too unusual or powerful to be allowed. Some abilities are simply beyond a mimic's ability to learn. All monster abilities are subject to DM approval. Spellcasting Ability: Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for your mimic spells, since your magic draws upon your devotion and attunement to nature. You use your Wisdom whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition. you use your Wisdom modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a mimic spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Wisdom modifier Available Monstrous Magic Spells At 1st level, you can select three of the following options as spells known. You gain one additional spell at 5th level, and again at 9th, 13th, and 17th levels. To choose an option, it must be of a spell level you are capable of casting. Ankheg's Acid Spray: You spit acid in a line that is 30 ft. long and 5 ft. wide. Each creature in that line must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking (level appropriate) acid damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Blink Dog's Teleport (2nd level spell): You magically teleport, along with any Equipment you are wearing or carrying, up to 40 ft. to an unoccupied space you can see. Before or after teleporting, you can make one single weapon attack against any creature within range. Brass Dragon Wyrmling's Sleep Breath: You exhale sleep gas in a 15-foot cone. Each creature in that area must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or fall Unconscious for 1 minute. This effect ends for a creature if the creature takes damage or someone uses an action to wake it. Bronze Dragon Wyrmling's Repulsion Breath: You exhale repulsion energy in a 30-foot cone. Each creature in that area must succeed on a Strength saving throw. On a failed save, the creature is pushed 30 feet away from you. Cockatrice's Bite: As part of the action used to cast this spell, you must make a melee attack with a weapon against one creature within reach, otherwise the spell fails. On a hit, the target suffers the attack's normal effects, and must succeed on a Constitution saving throw against being magically Petrified. On a failed save, the creature begins to turn to stone and is Restrained. It must repeat the saving throw at the end of its next turn. On a success, the effect ends. On a failure, the creature is Petrified for 24 hours. Darkmantle's Darkness Aura (2nd level spell): A 15-foot radius of magical Darkness extends out from you, moves with you, and spreads around corners. The Darkness lasts as long as you maintain Concentration, up to 10 minutes. Darkvision can't penetrate this Darkness, and no natural light can illuminate it. If any of the Darkness overlaps with an area of light created by a spell of 2nd level or lower, the spell creating the light is dispelled. Doppelganger's Read Thoughts (2nd level spell): You magically read the surface thoughts of one creature within 60 ft. The effect can penetrate barriers, but 3 ft. of wood or dirt, 2 ft. of stone, 2 inches of metal, or a thin sheet of lead blocks it. While the target is in range, you can continue reading its thoughts, as long as your Concentration isn't broken (no time limit). While reading the target's mind, you have advantage on Wisdom (Insight) and Charisma (Deception, Intimidation, and Persuasion) checks against the target. Dretch's Fetid Cloud: A 10-foot radius of disgusting green gas extends out from you. The gas spreads around corners, and its area is lightly obscured. It lasts for 1 minute or until a strong wind disperses it. Any creature that starts its turn in that area must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or be Poisoned until the start of its next turn. While Poisoned in this way, the target can take either an action or a Bonus Action on its turn, not both, and can't take reactions. Dryad's Fey Charm: You target one humanoid or beast that you can see within 30 feet. If the target can see you, it must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be magically Charmed. The Charmed creature regards you as a trusted friend to be heeded and protected. Although the target isn't under your control, it takes your requests or actions in the most favorable way it can. Each time you or your allies do anything harmful to the target, it can repeat the saving throw, ending the effect on itself on a success. Otherwise, the effect lasts 24 hours or until the you die, are on a different plane of existence from the target, or end the effect as a Bonus Action. If a target's saving throw is successful, the target is immune to your Fey Charm for the next 24 hours. You can have no more than one humanoid and up to three beasts Charmed at a time. Ettercap's Web: Make a ranged spell attack against one creature within 60 feet (at a disadvantage if more than 30 feet away). On a hit, the creature is Restrained by webbing. As an action, the Restrained creature can make a Strength check, escaping from the webbing on a success. The effect ends if the webbing is destroyed. The webbing has AC 10, 5 hit points, is vulnerable to fire damage and immune to bludgeoning damage. Giant Centipede's Bite: As part of the action used to cast this spell, you must make a melee attack with a weapon against one creature within reach, otherwise the spell fails. On a hit, the target suffers the attack's normal effects, and the target must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or take (level appropriate) poison damage. If the poison damage reduces the target to 0 hit points, the target is stable but Poisoned for 1 hour, even after regaining hit points, and is Paralyzed while Poisoned in this way. Gibbering Mouther's Blinding Spittle: You spit a chemical glob at a point you can see within 15 feet. The glob explodes in a blinding flash of light on impact. Each creature within 5 feet of the flash must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or be Blinded until the end of your next turn. Gold Dragon Wyrmling's Weakening Breath: You exhale gas in a 15-foot cone. Each creature in that area must succeed on a Strength saving throw or have disadvantage on Strength-based Attack rolls, Strength Checks, and Strength saving throws for 1 minute. A creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on itself on a success. Gray Ooze's Pseudopod: As part of the action used to cast this spell, you must make a melee attack with a weapon against one creature within reach, otherwise the spell fails. On a hit, the target suffers the attack's normal effects, and takes (level appropriate) acid damage, and if the target is wearing nonmagical metal armor, its armor is partly corroded and takes a permanent and cumulative -1 penalty to the AC it offers. The armor is destroyed if the penalty reduces its AC to 10. Imp's Invisibility (2nd level spell): You magically turn Invisible until you attack or cast a spell, or until your Concentration ends (no time limit). Any Equipment you wear or carry is Invisible with you. Magmin's Touch: Make a melee spell attack against one creature, dealing (level appropriate) fire damage on a hit. If the target is a creature or a flammable object, it ignites. Until a creature takes an action to douse the fire, the creature takes (level appropriate continuous) fire damage at the end of each of its turns. Pseudodragon's Sting: As part of the action used to cast this spell, you must make a melee attack with a weapon against one creature within reach, otherwise the spell fails. On a hit, the target suffers the attack's normal effects, and the target must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or become Poisoned for 1 hour. If the saving throw fails by 5 or more, the target falls Unconscious for the same Duration, or until it takes damage or another creature uses an action to shake it awake. Quasit's Scare: One creature of your choice within 20 ft. must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be Frightened for 1 minute. The target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, with disadvantage if you are within line of sight, ending the effect on itself on a success. Specter's Life Drain: Make a melee spell attack against one creature, dealing (level appropriate) necrotic damage on a hit. The target must succeed on a Constitution saving throw or its hit point maximum is reduced by an amount equal to the damage taken. This reduction lasts until the creature finishes a Long Rest. The target dies if this effect reduces its hit point maximum to 0. Sprite's Heart Sight: You touch a creature and magically knows the creature's current emotional state. If the target fails a Charisma saving throw, you also knows the creature's alignment. Celestials, fiends, and undead automatically fail the saving throw. Steam Mephit's Steam Breath: You exhale a 15-foot cone of scalding steam. Each creature in that area must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw, taking (level appropriate) fire damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. Violet Fungus' Rotting Touch: Make a melee spell attack against one creature, dealing (level appropriate) necrotic damage on a hit. This spell grants you 5 additional feet of reach when delivering the attack. Will-o-Wisp's Consume Life. As a Bonus Action, you can target one creature you can see within 5 feet of you that has 0 hit points and is still alive. The target must succeed on a Constitution saving throw against this magic or die. If the target dies, you regain (level appropriate healing) hit points. Monstrous Traits In your study of monsters, you've gained the ability to imbue yourself with a variety of unique abilities referred to as monstrous traits. At 2nd level, you gain two monstrous traits of your choice. Your monstrous trait options are detailed below. When you gain certain mimic levels, you gain additional monstrous traits of your choice, as shown in the Traits column of the Mimic table. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the monstrous traits you know and replace it with another monstrous trait that you could learn at that level. You can't take any monstrous trait more than once, unless the trait says otherwise. Amphibious: You can breathe both air and water. Damage Resist: (prerequisite: 5th level) You gain resistance to one damage type of your choice: acid, cold, fire, force, lightning, necrotic, poison, psychic, radiant, or thunder. You can take this monstrous trait more than once, selecting a different damage type each time. Devil's Sight: You can see normally in darkness, both magical and non-magical, to a distance of 120 feet. Keen Hearing and Smell: You have advantage on Perception checks based on hearing or smell. Keen Sight: You have advantage on Perception checks based on sight. Magic Resistance: (prerequisite: 12th level) You have advantage on saving throws against Spells and other magical effects. Natural Armor: When you aren't wearing armor, your AC equals 13 + your Dexterity modifier. Nimble Escape: (prerequisite: 3rd level) You can take the Disengage or Hide action as a Bonus Action on each of your turns. Parry: As a reaction, you add your proficiency bonus to your AC against one melee Attack that would hit you. To do so, you must see the attacker and be wielding a melee weapon. Reckless: (prerequisite: 5th level) At the start of your turn, you can gain advantage on all melee weapon Attack rolls you make during that turn, but Attack rolls against you have advantage until the start of your next turn. Shadow Stealth: (prerequisite: 3rd level) While in dim light or darkness, you can take the Hide action as a Bonus Action. If proficient in Stealth, you also double your proficiency bonus while in dim light or darkness. Speak With Beasts and Plants: You can communicate with beasts and plants as if you shared a language. Variable Illumination: You shed bright light in a 5-foot to 20-foot radius and dim light for an additional number of feet equal to the chosen radius. You can alter the radius as a Bonus Action.